


Patience Suits You

by Aristi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Of Course He Lives, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Lives, SnarryAUctoberfest_2020, Suit Kink, Teasing, Ties, but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristi/pseuds/Aristi
Summary: Sex is for AFTER work, Harry. No matter how much you beg Severus for it.Or - Harry tries to seduce Severus, but Severus is a controlled person OK? He knows how to wait and Harry's pathetic attempts at seduction are no match for Severus' iron will.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	Patience Suits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlianderWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/gifts).



> Bless my beautiful beta, Oliver Wilde, who laboriously made this not be terrible smut.

Harry was intolerable tonight. 

To be fair, Harry was intolerable most nights. Tonight was particularly bad, and Severus’ 4th year potions students were suffering because of it. Severus’ usual routine of working together in his office with Harry after dinner was becoming irksome. He’d thrown Harry out of his rooms on 4 separate occasions in the last 3 weeks, and tonight was about to be the fifth. 

Harry had finished his marking over an hour ago and had apparently decided work should be over. His constant, audible sighing, interruptions, and his increasingly... suggestive comments were getting out of hand. 

Given Harry’s track record in school, Severus knew trying to teach Harry patience was a near futile endeavor, but he persevered. They’d been together four years now, and — despite all attempts — Harry was no better a student than the disastrous attempt at Occlumency. Severus wasn’t exactly surprised, after all, self-control was a prerequisite for both, and that had never been one of Harry’s strengths. 

Usually he made up for it in other, more creative ways, but tonight...

Severus inwardly raged at the sound of yet _another_ dramatic sigh. He looked up to glare at Harry, who leaned purposefully against the wall near Severus’ own desk. His back was against the wall, arms crossed, head turned away — another attempt at seduction that was completely lacking in subtlety. 

Severus breathed through his frustration and returned to reading one of the many, frankly disastrous essays on the use of Hellebore in Shrinking Potions. 

He’d slogged about halfway through the essay when he heard Harry’s fingers drumming loudly against the wall. He seriously considered just giving the student a Troll and moving on… but he took his job too seriously. He might play favorites in the classroom, but he never graded unfairly. 

He raised his eyes to glower at Harry, preparing to deliver a scathing dressing down, and —

Harry was smirking at him. “Sev, give that poor kid a break and grade that when you’re in a better mood.” 

The _nerve_. 

“Harry,” he ground out, “you have your own perfectly serviceable office only 5 floors up. Perhaps you should go to it.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure, I _could_ leave, but it’s my duty as a Professor to make sure all students are treated equally and based on the scowl that’s been on your face for an hour, I think those 4th years might be getting a raw deal.” 

God, he was insufferable. Bloody Gryffindors. He didn’t know why he kept him around.

It must be the sex. 

Severus bristled, eyes narrowing. “Are you insinuating that I would ever allow my emotions to interfere with my capabilities as a Professor?” 

“I’m just saying, I _know_ what it’s like to get a Dreadful from you,” Harry sighed dramatically, parading towards Severus. “I wouldn’t want you to ruin the self esteem of” — Harry paused to look over Severus' shoulder at the name on the essay — “yet _another_ Hufflepuff.” 

Severus' head fell into his hands. “Harry, I swear to Merlin I will throw you out on your perfect arse if you do not give me some bloody silence and let me finish this atrocious batch of essays in peace.”

“‘ _Perfect_ ’, huh?” Harry smirked and sat his _perfect_ arse right on Severus’ desk. He leaned over to whisper in Severus' ear, “Why don't you take a break and come play with this _'perfect'_ arse?" Harry leaned back again. “If the Hufflepuff really does deserve poor marks after that, well, then no one can complain it was your bad mood.” 

The idea had its merits. He had to give Harry _some_ credit, but he knew it would be better to wait. After all, _he_ understood the value of delayed gratification. 

Harry snaked his hands around Severus’ collar, pulling at the knot of his tie. “Let’s just start with this, shall we?” Harry purred, loosening the knot and lifting it over Severus’ head. 

Severus didn't stop him. His frustration turned to something... sharper.

Harry slid the tie around his own neck and pulled the knot taut against his throat. Severus couldn't help the jolt of arousal at the sight. “I’ll hold onto this for now,” Harry gloated. 

Severus’ mouth quirked up at the corner. How cute, Harry thought he was winning. 

Severus stood up abruptly, yanking Harry off the desk by his lapels and shoved him to the side and against the wall on the left of his desk. Harry’s eyes widened, delighted, but Severus only smirked. He pulled his wand out, and before Harry had a chance to react, had him stripped of everything but the knitted tie which sat deliciously at his prominent collar bones. With barely a flick, Harry's wrists snapped into place above Harry's head. " _Incarcerous_ ," he breathed into Harry's ear, his voice the low, seductive drawl that always made Harry’s brain go right to his dick. Ropes appeared to bind his wrists in place, allowing for no resistance.

Severus nipped at his ear before he took a step back, admiring the view he'd created. Harry’s eyes were dark, his pupils completely dilated and an attractive flush had appeared, inching down his body towards his hardening cock. 

“I feel like I’m missing something…” Severus feigned deep thought, head cocked and tapping his wand on his chin. 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, panting, “you’ve forgotten to take off _your_ clothes.” 

“Oh,” he snapped his fingers, “thanks for reminding me.” Severus took a single step forward and caressed the tie where it met Harry’s throat. “I've let you run your mouth enough for one evening, don't you think?” He loosened the knot of the tie, pulled it up to wrap around Harry’s head, and shoved the knot and blade of the tie into Harry’s open mouth, spelling it so it wouldn’t fall out. “Much better.” 

Severus smirked, letting a bit of deviousness shine in his eyes. “Finally, peace and quiet.” 

He smirked as Harry’s eyes went wide and his arms pulled at the restraints. “You’re right, I'm already in a _much_ better mood.” 

He turned, strolling the few steps back to his desk. He settled in to work, ignoring the muffled protests coming from his left. 

\--- --- --- ---

It wasn’t the most focussed marking session, but it certainly was more enjoyable than normal, and much more productive than it would have been if Harry had been able to continue his advances. His trousers were tight, and with each groan and whimper from the man to his left, he felt the pressure more acutely. 

He managed to concentrate enough to decide the pathetic Hufflepuff deserved a Poor mark, not a Troll. That was something at least. He finished up the rest of the 4th year's essays and looked up at his young lover.

Harry was looking — well, he looked debauched, ready to rip the clothes off anyone who stood too close to him. 

Severus smirked at the desperation in Harry’s eyes, and stood up, clearing off his desk piece by piece. When the last item had been carefully put away, he sauntered around his desk to face Harry. He leaned back, resting on the edge of the desk, and cocked his head. 

His gaze traveled up and down Harry, shamelessly taking in the slim frame and flushed skin, mouth parted around the tie. It was quite the picture. 

Harry's cock twitched, thighs clenching, making little involuntary thrusts into the air, seeking contact.

Knowing how much Harry liked suits, Severus hadn’t changed from his more formal teaching wear. He was well aware of the effect he was having on Harry, trousers tight, wearing his finest waistcoat and shirtsleeves.

Severus pushed himself off the desk, watching Harry's eyes fall to where he adjusted himself in his pants. Harry let out a strangled moan as Severus moved closer, but did not touch him. His eyes devoured the sight of Harry’s cock, flushed and pulsing. He raised an eyebrow, letting the silence speak for him. 

“Evrus om on! Ont eas ee”

Serverus grinned, understanding Harry’s muffled gibberish. 

Harry squirmed, arms pulling at the restraints, lifting himself to the balls of his feet as though trying to force contact.

He felt no pity for the man. After all, it was Harry who had tried and failed to seduce Severus. He had brought this on himself. To be quite honest, Severus could no longer hold any frustration at him for his attempts. As a matter of fact, right now, in this moment, he was rather appreciative of Harry's utter lack of subtlety.

A bead of sweat rolled down Harry’s chest.

He slid his hands up to the top button of his waistcoat and fiddled with it, watching Harry’s eyes follow the movement as the pad his thumb swiped over the button in a circular motion. 

He popped the button off and Harry clenched his right hand into a fist, a drawn out groan pulled from him.

He drew his finger down the seam and found the next button, repeating the process. By the time he’d made it to the 6th and final button, Harry's legs were trembling. 

Severus shrugged off his waistcoat and summoned a hangar. (After all, it wouldn’t do to instill bad habits.) He walked to the door, hanging his pristine waistcoat on the handle, before resuming his place in front of Harry.

Harry’s eyes were blown wide, pleading. He looked absolutely edible.

“Did you know I bought this shirt in Italy?” Severus mused, fingering his left shirt cuff. “It was _quite_ expensive.” 

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and high pitched.

“It was from this little shop in Firenze,” Severus continued, knowing Harry was only half listening, his eyes following even the tiniest of Severus' movements. He undid the cufflinks on his left wrist, then his right. Holding them in his open palm, Harry watched, completely enthralled as they were banished to his bedroom. “They make the shirts to order, from scratch you know.” 

His wrists freed, Severus reached for the button on his collar. “They measure all your lengths, while you stand there, still as you are… well, still as I'm sure you're trying to be. Then you decide on exactly what you want to get out of the experience. You feel the different fabrics, textures… I was never really certain of this one though." Severus paused in his buttoning down to run his hands down his lapels. "What do you think about the fit? Did they tailor it right?" 

Harry didn’t seem to even register the question, transfixed on the sliver of chest that was visible as Severus worked his way down the buttons. He reached the bottom and wasn’t quite sure Harry was breathing. 

He paused. “Harry?” 

Harry gulped in a breath as he made eye contact with Severus. 

Satisfied Harry wasn’t going to pass out from self-induced hypoxia, Severus continued. “I asked you a question.” 

Harry looked confused. 

“I _asked you_ if you think this shirt fits well.” Severus paused, buttons undone, shirt parted slightly. 

Harry whimpered and nodded frantically. His eyes flicking from Severus’ eyes down to his scarred and pale chest. Severus caught the intake of breath as Harry's eyes followed the trail of hair leading down from Snape's naval.

“I’m glad you like it. Maybe next time I’ll even let you touch it.” 

A small noise caught in Harry's throat.

Severus shrugged the crisp shirt over his shoulders and let it fall down his arms, catching it with his right hand before it could fall to the ground. He summoned another hanger, deliberately repeating the steps he’d taken a moment ago with his waistcoat. 

He stepped closer to Harry, dragging his fingers to the top button on his trousers, gently caressing it. A groan escaped him as Harry’s eyes remained transfixed on his fingers. At the sound, Harry's eyes shot back up to look at him, only a sliver of green ringing his pupils. Severus popped the top button on his trousers. 

Harry moaned. Severus thought he might have heard his own name, but the tie did its work well. A bit of drool rolled out of Harry’s mouth and onto the tie, and the last of his patience snapped. 

Severus needed relief. He needed Harry. _Now_. 

Severus shoved his hand into his trouser pocket, fingering just enough of his wand to release Harry from his bindings. He grabbed Harry’s wrists before they could fall and spun him around and over the edge of the desk. He took both of Harry’s wrists in his left hand behind Harry’s back and kicked his legs apart. 

“Is this what you were after?”

Harry whimpered, writhing against Severus’ still clothed cock.

He pushed himself down over Harry’s trembling back and whispered, hot into his ear. “I fucking thought so.” 

Severus muttered a lubrication charm and shoved his middle finger into Harry’s now-slick arse. Harry keened, his back arching, and head lifting from the desk. Harry started rocking back onto Severus’ finger, begging for more. 

He pushed another finger into Harry and curled them, searching. Harry moaned as his fingertips pulsed against Harry’s prostate, wringing muffled screams and trembling arms. Severus leaned forward and licked a line up Harry’s neck to his ear. Harry made a sharp sound and stilled, his legs starting to shake. 

Severus pulled his fingers out, and released Harry’s wrists. He shoved his trousers and pants down to his thighs. Desperate, he grabbed Harry’s wrists again with one hand; with the other, he lined up against Harry and pressed against his entrance and waited. Harry trembled and rutted against Severus. His pants became whimpers.

Severus teased at Harry’s entrance for another moment. 

At the muffled ‘ _please_ ’, Severus slammed his cock in, drawing a high-pitched scream from Harry’s gagged lips. God, Harry was always so tight, a veritable furnace around him. It took everything he had to stay still. When it became clear he wasn’t moving, Harry mumbled a stream of what sounded like vulgar obscenities. 

And that… that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to hear Harry beg. Loudly. He yanked the tie out of Harry’s mouth and wrapped it tightly in a knot around Harry’s wrists. 

Harry gasped and let out a breathy moan. Severus dragged his cock out, nearly all the way and waited. 

“Uhh, Sev! Come _on_ , just fuck me already!”

“I _am_ fucking you.” He slid back in, as slowly as he could endure. 

The sound that fell out of Harry’s lips wasn't human. “Ah, _fuck_!” 

“Has anyone ever - ughh, told you - your manners - are - _atrocious_?” Severus growled out between thrusts.

Harry turned his head to look back at him but Severus gripped his hand into Harry’s hair, forcing him down into the desk, immobilizing him. “Patience, Mr. Potter, is a virtue.” Severus breathed in, desperation bringing him to the edge of his control. Harry always did seem to push him to throw restraint out the window.

Harry struggled against the Severus' fisted grip and grumbled, “You _can’t_ be serious!”

He kept up the torturously slow pace and nibbled Harry’s neck, right at the sensitive spot below his ear. Harry sobbed. 

Severus stroked his hand just above Harry’s cock, teasing the delicate skin before lowering it to rest against Harry’s throbbing erection. He allowed Harry to thrust forward a few times before abruptly pulling his hand away. 

“Ahh, _fuck_! Oh — _god_ — Sev, please! _Please!”_

He shuddered at the naked plea. “There’s your manners,” he ground out, and pulled out to the tip before slamming back inside, dragging a howl from Harry.

And that was the last of his control. 

He brutally thrust in and out, all pretense of a slow pace gone, the desk scraping loudly on the floor. 

“Ah, yes — _yes!_ Thank you — _oh God_!” Severus released his hold on Harry's head, scraping his fingernails down his side and grabbing his hips with both hands for better purchase. He wandlessly released Harry’s wrists and Harry’s arms flew forward to claw and grip at the edge of the desk. " _Please!_ "

Harry moaned with each pounding stroke until he was releasing a litany of high pitched obscenities.

Severus felt the tension building in himself and knew Harry was close as well, had been close since he took off his waistcoat, really. He gripped Harry’s cock and jerked his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. Harry gasped and frantically thrust into his fist before his body went taut. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, tightening around Severus. 

Severus' hips snapped forward, once, twice more, his movements erratic as he orgasmed, gasping out Harry’s name.

He collapsed on top of Harry’s trembling body, heaving. 

They stayed there like this for a few minutes — both of them breathless — before Severus found the energy in his legs to pull out. Harry released a sigh as Severus collapsed in his chair. 

He surveyed the sweat-soaked body in front of him. Harry’s eyes were closed, a contented smile on his lips, his back rising and falling. 

He looked at his tie crumpled on the floor, covered in saliva and sweat, and smirked. 

“Looks like you’re going to have to clean my tie.” 

Harry grinned, sated. “I think I’ll keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
